


Overheard

by thesaddestofbeans



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, some cussing, vague mention of lució
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestofbeans/pseuds/thesaddestofbeans
Summary: Genji never thought his brother had been interested in anyone, ever. He had no issues with it, honestly; it was Hanzo's decision.He didn't really expect that to all come to a head on Hanzo's birthday, of all things.





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet hope u guys like it

“Hana.”

Hana grunts and turns over. Genji laughs.

“ _ Hana _ , get up!”

She flails an arm out and hits his helmet. “Oh my god, what do you want?”

“C’mon, it’s my brother’s birthday!” He laughs as she practically shoots out of bed.

“ _ What?! _ Why didn’t he  _ tell _ anyone?” She nearly falls over trying to pull on an almost ridiculously tight pair of pink jeans.

“I don’t know, he’s just strange. Come on, we’re dragging him out of here for a real party.”

“And who’s ‘we’?” Her words are muffled by the shirt being pulled over her head.

“Oh, just you, me, and Lució. He isn’t exactly close with anyone else.” Genji shrugs.

Hana finishes tying her shoes. “Yeah, alright. Let’s go!”

The two leave Hana’s room in a flurry. “Lució said that he’d meet us in the garage, we just have to get my brother ready.”

“Does he...  _ Know _ that we’re doing this?”

Genji lets out a bark of laughter. “No, there’s no way in hell he would agree to this. It’s fine, he never has anything going on anyways.”

“Alright, alright. If you say so.”

It’s only a moment before the two are standing outside of Hanzo’s locked door.

“Didn’t you say he wasn’t doing anything?” Hana tapped her foot impatiently.

“He isn’t! I am sure he’s just being a dick.” Genji presses his ear against the door.

He faintly catches Hanzo say “ _ You-! You rascal, let me go. _ ”

“Wait. Wait, what?” Genji jerks away from the door.

“What, what is it?” Hana leans forward excitedly to listen.

“ _ I- oh! I have already stayed late enough, I’m sure my- ah- my brother- ooh~! _ ”

The two look at each other, almost horrified.

“ _ I- oh, oh god- fine! Fine, quickly! God you- ah! You scoundrel- _ ”

“Nope, I’m gone, bye!” Hana turns and starts to walk away.

“No, Hana! My  _ brother _ is  _ dating someone _ !” Genji is practically vibrating with excitement. “Aren’t you at least a  _ little _ bit curious?”

“Yeah,  _ duh _ . But I don’t want to listen to him fuck her.” She rolls her eyes.

“Just- come on, let’s wait around the corner and see who it is.” Genji drags her down the hallway by the sleeve.

“We probably won’t even know her. Lord knows they got rid of any rules about bringing people on base once all the legal shit was figured out.” Hana shrugs.

“Yes, I get it. I still want to know!” He shushes her as he hears the door open.

Heavy footsteps echo through the hall.

Genji can swear he hears a chime before spurred cowboy boots step into his line of sight.

“Well, howdy. What’re you two doin’ out here?” Jesse looks down at the two stunned agents.

“I-”

“Uh-”

“We were-”

“We thought-”

“Nothing! We weren’t doing  _ anything _ , right, Genji?” Hana nudges Genji’s side.

“Yep! Right! Totally right! Absolutely nothing!” Genji scrambles to his feet and grins sheepishly.

“Whatever y’say, Genji.” Jesse chuckles and pats his shoulder.

Hana and Genji both breathe a sigh of relief as he starts to walk away.

“Oh, also? Your brother’ll be out in a few. He needs some time t’ recover, if y’ catch my drift.” Jesse looks over his shoulder, tips his hat, and winks.

They are left standing alone in the hall, shocked into silence.

That is, until they hear, “Brother? Hana? What are you two doing?”

**Author's Note:**

> yall i just wanted genji to be happy and hanzo to be happy and i wrote this in like 2 hours so if there are any mistakes please tell me


End file.
